Smaller Man
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Feliciano's and Ludwig's date, leading up to... their first time. GerIta.


**Hello, just a little thing that I will never finish.**

Feliciano giggled as he closed his front door, looking through the hazy darkness to see Ludwig, leaning against his car as he usually did.

"Guten abend, Feli," Ludwig smiled as he approached, opening the door for him and waiting for him to take his seat.

"Buonasera, Luddy," Feliciano replied as he sat, giving the man a soft kiss on the hand as he did. He let Ludwig close the door, and watched him walk around and sit himself in the car. "Where are we going tonight?" he asked as they did up their seat belts, and Ludwig started the car.

Ludwig smiled softly, "Just to see a film, then back to mine."

Feliciano blushed and tittered slightly, "What film are we seeing?"

Ludwig bit his lip and shrugged; Feliciano had told him to behave more spontaneously, so that's what he was attempting to do tonight, "We're going to see whatever is showing next."

Feliciano let out a tiny squeak, "Oh I hope it isn't anything too scary…"

Ludwig glanced over at his boyfriend as the car pulled away, zipping down the road, starting the 5 minute drive to the cinema. "…Well if you don't like the look of it we can watch something else."

"No, it's ok," Feliciano smiled, "If it is scary it will give me and excuse to huddle up with you, or for us to leave early."

Ludwig smirked, "Oh? You're eager to go to mine?"

The shorter man shrugged, "Not _ too _eager… My grandpa says that over-eagerness is unattractive."

Ludwig chuckled to himself, shaking his head a little, "He is a smart man…" he glanced between Feliciano and dark road in front of them, "I am eager too, Feli… But I think watching a film will be nice."

"Si," Feliciano agreed, "It will be nice." He let out a slight sigh and let Ludwig drive truthfully he was not as 'eager' as he pretended to be, he was nervous; tonight was _supposed _ to be his first night with Ludwig. He himself would have preferred it to be more spontaneous, but Ludwig, being Ludwig, had felt like he needed to plan it.

It wouldn't make it any more or less special, Feliciano had told him, but Ludwig insisted that it needed to be perfect, and that would require planning.

Ludwig parked the car, helping Feliciano out, like a gentleman would. He pulled the man's hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss on his knuckles, not being comfortable with doing anything more than that in public. "I'm buying the popcorn and the tickets," he informed with a smile.

"Oh grazie," Feliciano smiled as they walked into the large building, "Don't spend too much on me…"

"Why not?" the German smirked, "You're worth every Euro."

Feliciano blushed as they got in line, dropping his voice to a whisper, "Ludwig, about tonight… I-"

"Don't worry about it, Feli," Ludwig murmured back, "Everything is set up, you have _nothing _to worry about."

Feliciano smiled gently and nodded, lowering his hand to take his boyfriend's, feeling the man flinch away slightly at his touch, before grasping back firmly. Feliciano blushed and his smile widened, Ludwig had always been a little odd about physical contact in public, this was the first time he had geld Feli's hand without him asking first.

Ludwig was blushing slightly too, a tiny smile on his face as they stepped to the counter. "Two tickets to see whatever film is showing next, and one large popcorn, with two regular drinks," Ludwig recited to the woman behind the counter, as if it were rehearsed. The woman gave a glance to their entwined hands, nodding as she took his money. She gave Ludwig their food and tickets before bidding them a good day.

"What did we get?" Feliciano asked happily, peering into Ludwig's hand to see the tickets.

"Uh," Ludwig read the badly printed font, "Oh… It's not a horror film, Feli."

"Oh?" Feliciano squeaked, "Which one is it then?"

"It's the new Riddick film. Have you seen the trailers?"

Feliciano nodded, "My brother has seen it already… It's not horror but there is a lot of gore, he said."

"Are you ok with gore?" Ludwig asked, concerned.

Feliciano nodded, "Yes, I am fine with it… Shall we go in, and find seats?"

Ludwig nodded and pulled Feliciano by the hand towards the room. They stood at the foot of the stairs, trying to find suitable seats. Feliciano spotted a pair in the upper corner and dragged Ludwig towards them, making the man spill a small amount of popcorn.

Feliciano flopped onto one of the two seats and waited for Ludwig to sit next to him. Once he had, Feliciano wrapped Ludwig's arm around himself, nuzzling into the man's chest and kissing his shirt sweetly.

He nuzzled deeper into him as the film started, moving only to eat popcorn and sip his drink. He soon found his hand resting on Ludwig's lap, steadily inching closer to his crotch. Ludwig occasionally placed soft kisses on the smaller man's head, pulling him close and groping gently at his clothing.

At the end of the film Ludwig looked down to see Feliciano's face buried into his shirt, "Feli?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah," he whispered, "I am ok with gore, but the monsters were a little scary."

Ludwig placed a small kiss on the man's forehead, the action getting an odd look and tut from the couple behind them. Feliciano looked up at them and smiled happily, "Did you enjoy the film?" he asked sweetly, "It was a little scary wasn't it?" The female of the pair smiled sternly and nodded, getting a grin from Feliciano in response. "I am glad I had a man to hug on to during the scary parts, aren't you?"

The woman smiled again, and the pair swiftly got to their feet to leave. Ludwig frowned down at his boyfriend, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Feliciano asked, still smiling softly.

Ludwig's frown softened, "You should have ignored them…"

"Why?" Feliciano asked, "They are just people, Ludwig, they should know that we are people too."

Ludwig let out a small huff, unwrapping his arm from Feliciano's body, "Fine…" he said quietly, unsure what he could possibly say to counter that. "Shall we go?"

Feliciano nodded, "Si, back to yours?" he cooed, grabbing Ludwig's arm as they got up, trying to keep the same level of contact they'd had during the film, though he knew that Ludwig would be reluctant now that they lights were up.

"Si," Ludwig echoed in the foreign tongue, trying to tug his arm away and not make it noticeable as they walked down the stairs, through the hall and back towards the car, with Feliciano squeaking and laughing as he recited his favourite parts of the film as they went.

"Ja, it was good," Ludwig smiled, seeming to relax once they got to the car. They flopped down into their respective seats, and Feliciano leaned over to rest his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

Feliciano seemed to quieten a little as they drove to Ludwig's house, feeling almost sleepy from the bliss of social interaction. He still kept talking, but his body movements were slowed. "Oh, Ludwig, and the puppy was so cute," he cooed as he again clasped himself around Ludwig's free arm.

"You like dogs, Feli?" Ludwig asked happily, smiling at the subject.

Feliciano nodded, "Si, they are so loyal and smart, and I like when they lay with you in bed."

"You let your dogs on your bed?" Ludwig asked, frowning gently.

Feliciano nodded again, "Si… Don't you?"

Ludwig shook his head, "No, my dogs aren't even allowed upstairs."

"Oh…" Feliciano pouted, "Then who lies with you in the mornings when it's cold?"

"I was hoping _you _would do," Ludwig smiled, turning his head to place a poorly aimed kiss on Feliciano's forehead.

Feliciano smiled and blushed, leaning slightly into the kiss, "I would like to," he cooed, rubbing the German's arm softly. Ludwig hummed lightly at the man's touch, finally pulling up the car in front of his own house.

"Shall we go in?" Ludwig asked, a soft smile on his face, pulling away from the smaller man and opening the car door.

Feliciano smiled and nodded again, letting himself out of the car this time, eager to get inside the house and out of the cold breeze. Ludwig locked the door and led Feliciano down the short cobble path to his house. He took the house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, Feliciano jumped a little at the barking that came from within as the door opened, and he found himself staring at to large, menacing looking dogs.

"Ja, ja," Ludwig smiled, he said a few words to the dogs in German and they immediately stopped and sat in front of him, looking immensely happy to see their owner. "That is Wilhelm," Ludwig said, pointing to one of the dogs, a short haired German Shepard, "And that is Leah," he said as moved his hand to the other, a Doberman.

"They are big dogs," Feliciano noted, not moving from Ludwig's side, seeming a little scared of the two animals.

"Ja, but they wouldn't hurt a fly," Ludwig said as he patted them. He cooed gently to them and they relaxed from their position and began to wonder off.

"You have such control over them…" Feliciano mused, watching them as they walked away, if that were his own dog then he would not be able to move for it yapping and jumping at him.

Ludwig shrugged; everyone in his family trained their dogs like this, this was nothing special, in fact this was subpar, he felt slightly annoyed that the dogs had started barking at his arrival. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around the smaller man, pulling him into a soft kiss, "…Have you enjoyed your night, Feli?" he asked gently.

Feliciano kisses back and nodded, "Si," his eyes flicked away for a second, "I am… nervous, though, about what comes next."

Ludwig exhaled slightly, feeling the Italian's hands snake round his hips, "That is ok, Feliciano. …I am also a little nervous."

"But that is normal, right?" Feliciano added, pulling himself up into another kiss, "I do want it, I'm just…"

"A little scared," Ludwig finished, pressing their foreheads together between soft pecked kisses.

"Si," Feliciano breathed in reply, his hands sliding up Ludwig's body to cup his face as they began kissing deeper, he felt like a slight weight had been lifted from him with the knowledge that Ludwig was nervous too, maybe that was why he'd wanted to plan it? So he would feel more in control.

Their kisses became more hurried, Ludwig being the first to let out a gentle moan. Feliciano smiled into their kiss, moaning in return, he felt Ludwig's hands working under his shirt, tugging the buttons undone.

"…Shall we go upstairs?" he cooed, the Italian accent sending a shudder up Ludwig's spine. The man nodded and began to move with him, pulling him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Feliciano looked around and grinned at the state of the room, "R-Roses? You put rose petals on the bed?" he stared at the red sheets, peppered with the sweet smelling flower petals.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, for you," he said softly, pulling him into another soft kiss.

Feliciano let out a small exhaled as he kissed back, their mouths opening slightly and their tongues beginning to play with each other. "…I would like to go slowly, Ludwig… please. I am nervous…"

Ludwig nodded, gently setting the younger man on the bed, "I won't rush you, Feli." He leant over him and kissed him softly, waiting for Feliciano to deepen it, waiting for Feliciano to run his hands over his body, mimicking him.

He bit his own lip to hold back as Feliciano's hands finally trailed down his now bare chest and began to undo his belt, his head was fuzzy the delight of kissing and he wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take.

Ludwig gasped as he felt the smaller man grasp him through his boxers, the man giggled as he felt over Ludwig's cock, "Oh Ludwig," he cooed, "I thought you have _more_…_"_

"Was?" Ludwig frowned, pulling away from the Italian, "Feliciano?"

Feliciano smiled, "Ludwig, I meant nothing by it… it's just, I am nervous."

"So that means you can make fun of my size?" Ludwig asked, growling slightly.

"No," Feliciano squeaked, "I wasn't, I didn't mean… Please…"

"Then what did you mean?" Ludwig asked, sounding rather calm.

Feliciano shied away slightly, "I was just… All my other boyfriends have been bigger than me."

"I'm not bigger than you?" Ludwig questioned, looking down towards his boyfriend's crotch, the urge to touch him and confirm this almost overwhelming him.

Feliciano pulled down his pants to expose his semi-hard length, "Si, uh, not yet, but si…"

Ludwig swallowed hard at the sight of the smaller man; his shirt on him by only one sleeve, his trousers quickly slipping to his ankle. Ludwig leant forward and pulled him into a kiss, "Let me see how big I can get you, then…"

The Italian squeaked, eventually sinking into the kiss, eventually letting out a tiny whimper of 'ok'.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


End file.
